


Face Cream

by MissMoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cum as lotion, Erwin wants Levi to give himself a facial, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Levi reveals the secret to his amazingly youthful looks.





	Face Cream

 

Erwin nibbled on an earlobe and then slowly sucked the smooth flesh into his mouth, bathing it lovingly with his tongue. His lips curled into a grin as he listened to the hitched gasps escaping Levi’s throat. It made Erwin’s pulse quicken, his cock twitch and harden even further.

“Levi,” Erwin murmured against a heated cheek, “my little captain. You stand taller than any titan.”

“Bastard,” Levi muttered into Erwin’s collarbone.

“Smartass,” Erwin whispered back.

It was late at night and they were naked in Levi’s bed. He had washed the sheets earlier in the day and dried them in the courtyard and they still had the exquisite smell of sunshine in them. Levi turned his head and pressed his face into the linen, inhaled and smiled. Then he nuzzled into Erwin’s left armpit, inhaled and moaned. The commander had bathed before coming to Levi’s room and the smell of soap was strong against his skin, but _there_ in the heat and sweat of damp hair, Levi could smell the _man_ and Erwin’s heady masculine scent was filling Levi’s nostrils and making sparks fly in his brain. Levi exhaled slowly, “Erwin…” He mouthed at Erwin’s bicep, biting into the thick mass of muscle. “Don’t tease me anymore.” He raised his hips off the bed and ground up into Erwin. Their hard cocks bumped deliciously together against their stomachs, Erwin’s heavy sac tickling against the sensitive skin of Levi’s inner thigh. “Don’t make me wait.”

“What’s the hurry?” Erwin asked as he licked a wide wet stripe up Levi’s neck. “You don’t need to sleep.” He sucked a leisurely kiss onto Levi near his jaw, then pulled back to admire the reddened patch of skin. “It’s a good thing you’re so attached to that cravat of yours,” Erwin smirked.

“Tch.” Levi reflexively touched the new love bite and scowled with irritation. “My cravat isn’t going to hide that one. Son of a bitch.”

Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “Then maybe I should kiss you where it won’t show.” With that, he suddenly sat back on his heels and grabbed hold of Levi’s legs, pushing them up against Levi’s chest, folding him practically in half. “Keep your legs open for me,” ordered Erwin with a sly grin.

“Erwin, don’t,” came Levi’s feeble protest. “It’s so dirty…ah!” It was difficult to breathe with his body bent over and his hips in the air, even more difficult to talk, especially with Erwin lapping at his hole and then breaching it with his tongue. “S-Ssso dirty…” When Erwin began sucking and tonguing him there at the same time, Levi gave in to his commander’s expert ministrations. “Ungh…fuuuck…Er-wiiin…”

The room was quiet save for the obscenely filthy slurping sounds and Levi’s stuttering moans. When Levi opened his eyes he saw Erwin gazing back down at him, still smiling between his ass cheeks as he took him apart, piece by quivering piece. Erwin stopped briefly, his hands around Levi’s buttocks holding his hips steady, and observed nonchalantly, “I’ll bet you could cum right in your own mouth like this.” Indeed, in this position, Levi’s cock was hanging down at just the perfect angle. “C’mon, Levi. I want to see you give yourself a facial.”

Before Levi could say more than a muffled “Gah,” Erwin had both thumbs at his hole, kneading him, stretching him, opening him up and then spitting generously into him. After the long minutes of slow, deep kissing that had come before, Erwin had finally decided to kick it into overdrive. Levi could feel saliva running down the crack of his ass and then Erwin’s cock right at his entrance pushing in roughly. He tensed and cried out as the head slid in. “Stop! Erwin! Just…just give me a second…fuck…”

Erwin wasn’t smiling anymore. His face was a mask of concentration, serious and grimly determined as he fought to maintain control. As turned on as he was at the moment, Erwin was no teenager, not like that horny Jaeger kid who was always perving over his little captain. Erwin was a man with experience, a man with stamina, and if Levi needed a moment or two to unclench, then he would give him that. Still, he couldn’t resist teasing, “You’re the one who said you didn’t want to wait.”

“Ngh…fuck…you,” Levi grunted. He sucked in a breath and rested his legs atop Erwin’s shoulders, tried to make his body go limp. Erwin wrapped a hand around each of Levi's thighs and lifted him even higher off the mattress. Levi’s back was now propped against Erwin’s knees as he was held almost upside down. He looked like a rag doll as Erwin manhandled him and both knew that, despite the awkward position, this wasn’t going to take long for either of them.

“What a view,” Erwin rumbled approvingly. “Nothing like staring down into your beautiful junk. Ready for more?” He gave another nudge and this time he felt no resistance. “Fuck, that’s it, Levi. Let me in. You know I love the way you take my cock.” It never failed to awe him: the sight of his thick long shaft disappearing into Levi’s tight hot hole, the amazing heat of Levi’s small body, the sound of his keening cries. “So beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Levi. My perfect Levi.” Erwin began thrusting slow and deep, never taking his eyes off of Levi’s flushed face, Levi’s mouth open and gasping for air as Erwin fucked into him again and again. In moments, he felt Levi tightening around him, his hands clutching the sheets, his abs flexing. He was almost there. Erwin raised himself over Levi and quickened the pace, pounding into him now with short hard snaps of his hips. Levi’s cock was bouncing and jerking with each jab, his breaths coming out in erratic pants, his moans rising in pitch and getting louder and louder. “C’mon, Levi. Let me see you cum all over yourself.”

“Ah! Ah!” Erwin was hammering his sweet spot and lighting his ass on fire; it felt like his whole body was going to explode. Levi closed his eyes and let himself go, whimpering, mewling, and then he felt it, his own cum wetting his face, wetting his lips, even as he heard Erwin grunt and go rigid above him, felt Erwin’s cock releasing that hot wetness deep inside him. Levi ran his tongue along his lips and tasted himself, then he felt Erwin’s tongue on him, licking his face clean.

Erwin slipped out of him and laid Levi flat on his back, then he stretched out beside him, gently pushing the hair off of his sweaty forehead. “You did good, Levi.” Erwin kissed him on the mouth, swirling his tongue for another taste. “You really hit the nail right on the head.”

Levi cracked his eyes open a sliver and noted wryly, “You know, they say that jism is good for your skin.” 

“Is that so?” smiled Erwin.

“Yeah.” Levi reached out and ran a finger across the crow’s feet at Erwin’s eyes. “How else do you think I look half my age?”

 

 


End file.
